Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3(-2+4a)-5(3a+6)}$
Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{-2+4a}{)} - 5(3a+6) $ $ {6-12a} - 5(3a+6) $ Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ 6-12a {-5(}\gray{3a+6}{)} $ $ 6-12a {-15a-30} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-12a - 15a} + {6 - 30}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {-27a} + {6 - 30}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-27a} {-24}$ The simplified expression is $-27a-24$